Mac (Thomas' House Character)
Mac is a character from the fictional series Thomas' House. He wears a furry outfit and cannot speak due to this. Quotes Appearance Wears a Blue Wolf outfit with a brown bandana tied around his neck. His skin,eyes,or any other body parts has never been seen. He often leaks blood from his outfit for some odd reason thats never explained. History & Background Not much is known about Mac other than he is at least 21 and lives in Sherylsville Apts. Texas. We do know that he possibly has Bi Polar Disorder. His gender is never actually confirmed but its obvious he is a male. He also has a Firearms License as he owns a Glock 17. We know he bought a Olive Green Glock 17 but we are not sure when he had obtained it but we do know know that he probably has a Firearms License. At Texas Furrycon 2k18 he witnessed the terrorist attacks that destoyed the Sherylsville Supermall Convention Center which killed many of his fellow furries. Though he and Timmy accidentally blew up the Convention Center early by setting the Terrorists "Clocks" (Actually Bombs) for 1 minute as they thought if all the "clocks" went off at the same time it would scare off all the Terrorists. He got into a fistfight with two security guards in a parking lot outside of a bowling alley he was eventually being beaten up as blood was drawn he then decided to shoot them with his Glock 17. Though he got ran over by a Black Ice Cream Truck. Personality Mac has Bi-Polar disorder so he is quite unpredictable as he could either be very active or very depressed at times. He seems to be very sexual at sometimes. Bi-Polar Disorder Mac has shown to have symptoms of Bi-Polar Disorder here is the proof. * Mood Related * Mood Swings - This one is obvious * Sadness - He often cries in the restroom while eating pudding * Elevated Mood - See Below * Bright Elevated - meaning Self-confident, happy, out-going, active, running on high energy and little sleep, spontaneous or impulsive, thinking quickly, creative, making lots of plans. This is very common in Mac most of the time. * Dark Elevated-meaning Edgy, agitated, impulsive, impatient, irritable, distracted and unfocused, not sleeping much, anxious, making unwise choices, feeling distrustful or paranoid. Often this mood makes people want to self-medicate with alcohol, caffeine or other drugs. This also sounds alot like Mac he takes HST (Hyper Sweet Tea a drug invented by Giggles the Clown) and is an Alcoholic at times when he is depressed. * Hoplessness - Mac often doesn't deal with problems as he is just to depressed to do anything about his problem. * Behavior Related * Risk Taking Behavior - He tried to stop the Terrorists and even decided to fight the security guards despite knowing he would be beat up. * Agression - Killed 2 Guards with his Glock 17 after being angered. * Excess Desire for Sex - This is shown alot in Mac as he often views Porn (Revealed in the episode "How to Bowling?") Jerks off to inanimate objects, and Masturbates alot. * Hyperactivity- He seems really Hyper at times especially when he's on HST. * Self-Harm - He has attempted suicide by Glock 17, Hanging, and slitting his throat with a knife. Though he always comes back alive for an unknown reason. * Cognitive Related * Unwanted Thoughts- He seems to have very disturbing thoughts and often drives him crazy. * Lack of Concentration - He almost forgot about the Terrorist attack that was happening. * False beliefs of Superiority - In Wonderland (A place Mac goes to when hes on HST) he dreams about being superior to all of the world. Trivia * His favorite emoji is ��. * He could only count ip to 69. * Mac believes that Hitler was a good guy. * Mac has the most deaths of any character in the series. * He is based on Kenny McCormick from South Park. * His Character might be based on the creator as well. * He now does not eat pizza due to the fact that he was killed due to eating it from the Ninga Turtles. * If the events of Macs story were true then he would be one of the only characters in the series that was laid. Though his story sounds very fake as in his story he was successful in escaping jail and was able to flee the police twice which sound very faked. ** Though Mac has a picture in his room depicting him having sex with another furry though its possible he photoshopped it. * On his Flitter Page (Which is a type of social media in the series) one post reads- * SPOILER ALERT! 'He played BananaNana's game having to chop open 1 body to get the key which was a fake one then went to the toilet that was filled with blood and guts he grabbed ANOTHER fake key. It was literally under his nose the entire time.He then had to find 4 more keys and then chop open another body to get the 5th key. The next rooms key was.....'SPOILER ALERT: ''inside of his own body.'' After chopping himself open he got the correct key and left safely. * His full name Mac Timbers was revealed in th episode "Not in the Nude" * He once got accepted into a university but he accidentally bombed it. Criminal Record * Homicide - Killed 2 Men with a Glock 17 * Accidental Genocide - Helped explode the Furry Convention accidentally. * Assualt - Got in a Fistfight with 2 Men * Accessory to Murder - Shot Herman in the hand for taking his Pudding then 2 more times when the Police came in and started shooting Herman killing Herman meaning that Mac never killed Herman but helped in the killing of him. Notable Deaths * Death by Bowling Ball - A Bowling ball hit him in the face replacing his head with a bowling ball as blood leaked through the three holes of the Bowling ball. * Ran over by a Ice Cream Truck- A Black Ice Cream Truck ran him over after shooting two guards to death. * Shot to Death - He was shot to death by Officer Ham and Officer Porkchop after trying to defend himself from Gizmo the Robot. * Suicide - Shot himself in the head with the Glock 17 while crying in the bathroom. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:T.H Characters